Sacrifice
by greyeyes7
Summary: Hermione dies... sort of. What happens after partial death? HG/RL, GW/SB, LE/JP, DM/RB.
1. Dimidium

_**The Sacrifice**_

* * *

_So here is another Remus/Hermione. Time-travel with a twist! It's another short one, shouldn't be more than 9 or 10 chapters._

_Heads up: So basically, everything happened that you read about in HP. The only difference is that whatever happened in HBP is compiled with OOTP, so HPDH happened in 6th year instead of 7th. Other than that, everything is the same._

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

The Dimidium

"_Avada Kadevra_!" Antonin Dolohov shouted. Hermione dodged the curse and shot a cutting hex at the Death Eater, which missed him by an inch. For the second time in a row, Dolohov _Avada_ed Hermione. He missed her, again. The very last time, Theodore Nott Sr. grabbed a hold of Hermione, and Dolohov shot the third and final time. Meanwhile, Kingsley Shaklebolt was shooting a spell at Rosier. The _Avada_ sent by Dolohov hit the _Expelliarmus_ sent by Kingsley. It formed a swirling blue and purple light that headed Hermione's way. When it hit, she felt her body shake. The last thing she remembered seeing was the stars.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in the courtyard of Hogwarts, in the same place where she remembered getting hit by the mixing spells. She rubbed her head and groggily looked around. The courtyard was free of wreckage. _That's impossible_, Hermione thought. _And where is everyone?_

In response, a large bell-like sound rang throughout the grounds. Kids flooded the area. Hermione stood. She was about to ask someone what had happened, when she realized that no one had seen her. She walked towards a Ravenclaw and said, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what the date is?" The boy ignored her. _Hmmm…_ Hermione thought. She repeated her question. The boy stood and walked straight through her.

This, of course, startled Hermione. _I can't be a ghost_, she touched her arm,_ I mean, I can feel myself. I can't be a ghost. I'm not transparent. How did he do that? Even if I was a ghost, he would be able to hear me._

Hermione heard a familiar voice. _Harry._ Hermione turned to see her best friend bursting through the front doors. He was strutting, which was something that Harry never did, with his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist. _That's odd. What happened to Luna?_

"Everyone!" Harry shouted. "Lily Evans, the most beautiful Head Girl that Hogwarts has ever had the privilege of having, has agreed to be the one and only James Potter's girlfriend!"

_Lily Evans? James Potter? This is odd. _Hermione noticed 3 boys following the couple. One had an air of confidence. The next was a definite follower. The 3rd bore his eyes straight into Hermione.

The boy with sandy blond hair in the 40's style congratulated his friends and excused himself. "Congrats Lily, James. I'll see you later." The courtyard started to clear after that. Hermione retreated to a bench and sat. Remus walked up to her and said, "You aren't a student. If you aren't a student or Professor, you aren't allowed on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, but what is the date?"

"September 2nd."

"And the year?"

"1977. Are you alright?" he noticed the blood on her face and clothes. "You look as if you've been through a lot."

"You wouldn't believe. Now, was that James Potter and Lily Evans?" the boy nodded. "So that means that the 3 other boys… you are Remus Lupin. Aren't you?"

The boy was alarmed, "How did you know that?"

"Sit." He did so. "I was in a fight with Death Eaters. Part of the castle just collapsed. A good friend of mine was crushed under the rubble. Many of my friends died. I know that you think I'm crazy, but this is what happened. A Death Eater _Avada_ed me while another held me. An Auror's _Expelliarmus_ hit the_ Avada_, and the effect was sent towards me. Usually what happens is Priori Incantatem, but that isn't what happened. The day that I left was May 2nd, 1997. I have no idea what is going on. I am a Hogwarts student. You need to help me. Watch what happens when I try to talk to someone," Hermione stood and walked up to a Hufflepuff girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione could feel the girl, but the girl couldn't feel her. "Excuse me." The girl didn't move a muscle. Hermione returned to Remus. "See."

Remus was hardly breathing. "Let's see Professor Dumbledore." As they headed to the Headmaster's office, Remus looked over the girl. She definitely wasn't a ghost. She wasn't transparent, and she could sit on solid things, like benches. Not only was she not a ghost, but she was beautiful. The girl had on dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a pink-ish zip-up. She had on gold high-tops. Her honey curls were in a bun, but several strands slipped out and fell on her face. Every time she took a step, they bounced back and hit her cheeks. Her toffee eyes glistened. Her skin was flawless. Her flat stomach led to curvy hips and long legs. She wore little make-up—only her trademark gold eye-liner, a touch of mascara, and a bit of lip gloss. Blood was smeared on her cheek, her lip was cut, and her tank-top was splattered with crimson liquid that Remus guessed to be more blood. _Beautiful._

Hermione stole many glances at Remus. She could sense his stares, and she only hoped that he couldn't sense hers. The boy was looking clean and cut in his tidy Hogwarts uniform. His hair was perfectly combed and flipped up at the front, somewhat like Tom Riddle's had once been, only the color of sand. His eyes were as blue as the sky. Hermione could see Remus's muscles through his shirt, and he towered above her height of 5'6", standing at 6'2".

When they reached the gargoyle, Remus said, "Sugar Quills." They were granted entrance. Remus knocked on the door. When it opened, they came upon the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Come in, my boy." Remus sat. "What brings you here? Lemon Drop."

"No, thank you. I was wondering about ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Well… sort of. Let's say that, hypothetically, there is a person that cannot be heard or seen by anyone except 1 other person. When they touch things or people, they are not felt, but can feel."

"Ah, you have found a dimidium!"

"A what?"

"A dimidium. If you were to, hypothetically, find someone who is half-ghost, it is called a 'dimidium.' This generally happens when someone is caught inside of a Priori Incantatem spell, or when someone is hit with two _Avada_s at the same time, and one of the casters, and only one, is a friend."

"Why, sir, can only one person hear or see them, then?"

"That person is special to them, whether they know it or not."

"So what can a dimidium do?"

"Well, I honestly don't know much about the matter. There are a few books in the restricted section that you might want to take a look at. Madam Pince will let you in if you ask."

"Thank you, Professor." He walked out of the room. Hermione floated through the door. It felt silly, like walking through gelatin.


	2. His Dorm

_**The Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Here's another chapter!_

_"Cervus" is the latin word for "stag." "Lepus" means "rabbit" in Latin, and Luna's Patronus is a rabbit. "Paws" because Ron's Patronus is a jack russel terrier. "Fiore" is the Latin word for "flower." "Fenice" means "Phoenix" in either French, Italian, or Latin (I can't remember), but I always think of Ginny as firey, so a Phoenix works well. "Ridere" is "Hyena" in Latin, which is Fred's Patronus, and "Canis" is "wolf", which is George's._

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: Not at all mine._

* * *

His Dorm

"I wonder if you can do magic."

Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at herself. "_Scourgify_." The blood stains vanished.

"Cool. We can check the books tomorrow. You can stay in my dorm. There's an extra bed since James is Head Boy. Can you do a clothes changing spell?"

"_Transibit_." Hermione's skinny jeans and sweatshirt disappeared and were replaced by a black tank-top and pink sleep shorts. Hermione pulled the hairband out of her hair, and it cascaded down around her shoulders. She took her small bag from where it was attached to her belt. It had an undetectable extension charm on it. Opening the small bag, she pulled out the small toiletries bag. "I'll be up in a minute. I'm just going to use the restroom."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm going to go find out." It turns out that Hermione had no urge to use the bathroom. She was in the prefects' bathroom. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she put the latter into a plait and went to the Gryffindor tower. Remus was reading a book in the common room. When Hermione entered, his head raised. "I didn't have to go. Aren't you going to dinner?"

"I figured you would come with."

"Not hungry. It's over, anyways. Why don't you and I just go to the kitchens, then?"

"Sure." The pair took the trip to the kitchens where Remus ate steak, potatoes, and chocolate. Odd mix, but it worked. "I just thought of something…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know your name."

Hermione thought for a minute. "I suppose that you don't. I would tell you, but I'm not sure if you should know. If I return to my time, you knowing my name could really screw things up."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Hm. 'Mya' is my Animagus name."

"You are an Animagus?"

"Yep. White wolf. And you are a werewolf."

Remus froze. "You know?"

"Wasn't too hard to figure out, Moony."

"You know me in the future?"

"I figured that it was a bit obvious, but yes, I do. We are good friends."

"That's cool."

"So Lily and James just got together?"

"Yeah. It was cool to see Lily finally accept the fact that she fancies him."

Hermione smiled. "We all knew she would, sooner or later."

"What can you tell me about my future?"

"Ask and I just may answer." She knew that she couldn't mess with time, so she'd only answer what was irrelevant.

"Am I married?"

"No."

"What is my job?"

"Cannot say."

"Are Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and I still friends? I assume that you know who they are." By this point, the pair was retreating to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione thought for a moment. "It's complicated."

"Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still around?"

"That is a difficult topic to explain."

"Who are your best friends?"

"Would it be okay if I gave you nicknames?"

"Sure."

"Cervus has the messiest black hair that I've ever seen. He wears glasses and has brilliant green eyes. He's a seeker, and I swear that trouble follows him. He's dating Lepus. Then there's Paws, who is dating Fiore. Paws comes from a big family—he's got 5 older brothers and a younger sister. They've all got red hair. Paws is very self-absorbed, but he can be a good guy. Fenice is Don's sister, and she's got a mean bat bogey hex. Ridere and Canis are Paws and Fenice's twin brothers, and they love pranking."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I love to read. Books are so interesting. I'm an only child and a muggleborn. Top of my class. I hate flying."

"That's great, but I don't know anything about _you_."

"But I just—"

"I know, but that is general information."

* * *

They reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, where the rest of the Marauders were waiting for their lost member.

"Moony! Where were you, mate? Prongsie over here was having a heart attack!" Sirius jumped on his friend. Sirius had long, straight, obsidian hair that fell slightly into his stormy gray eyes. He was 6'0", and muscular, but not as much as Remus. He was extremely handsome. No doubt about it.

"Mhm. That's why you were hyperventilating, Paddy," James jabbed at his friend. James had raven hair, chocolate eyes, and was 5'11" with a killer smile and wire-rimmed glasses.

"Hush, James. Remus, they were both worried. We all were," Lily said. She was 5'5" with long, red hair and stunning, green eyes. She and Ginny would've been identical, if not for the eyes.

"Why? I just missed dinner. It's happened before."

"You didn't tell us where you went," Peter explained. He was 5'9" with mousy, brown hair and watery eyes. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome.

"I just took a walk and went to the kitchens. I don't need a babysitter, but I appreciate your concern. Now, why don't we all head to bed?"

"Good idea, Remus. C'mon, James," Lily pulled her boyfriend from the common room.

"I'm going to go to the… kitchens," Peter said, skittishly. He snuck out.

_Kitchens my arse_, Hermione thought, _Yeah, run to your little Death Eater friends, you rat._

Sirius's eyes kept flickering to the empty spot on the couch next to him. "I have to go… meet someone."

"Alright." When he left, Remus added, "How much do you want to bet that it's some Hufflepuff and that the meeting place is in the broom closet on the 4th floor?" Hermione doubted it. Something about his mood…

"So," Hermione said, heading up to the boys' staircase, "How is school going?"

"Today was the 1st full day, but the classes are alright. What year are you in?"

"I left the end of my 6th."

"Interesting. So, do you have a boyfriend back home?"

Hermione snorted, "Men don't fancy me, often."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well… I just meant that you are funny and you seem smart and all," he stuttered, "and you aren't bad looking and—"

"Just so you know, Remus… that is the sweetest thing that a male has ever said to me."

"No problem, Mya," he said, blushing, "Just speaking the truth." They came to the door, which Remus opened. Hermione stepped into the opening and smiled. The 1st bed to the right was a disaster. Candy wrappers were everywhere and the bed was unmade, and it smelled like cheese. His bed was poxy. "Sorry," Remus apologized, "Peter is messy and the house elves haven't come to clean, yet." Hermione waved it off. In the bed across from Peter's was a neat-ish space with a few posters for Quidditch Teams. "Caelan McLaggen. Know him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I know his son, though." In the bed next to Peter's was another unmade bed, but it was less of a tragedy, as the owner threw the covers on, not caring to tuck them in or fix the pillows. On the walls near it were pictures of scantily clad women and muggles on motorcycles.

"Sirius?" Hermione guessed.

"How'd you know?" Remus joked.

"Looks a bit like his room," Hermione said, with seriousness.

Remus eyed the girl, wearily. "At the Potters' mansion? It doesn't."

"At Grimmauld Place." This shocked Remus, but they moved onto the bed that was furthest from the door. It was tidy and neat, and it looked as if it was recently cleaned by house elves. That was Remus's style. Near the bed were some pictures of the Marauders, of Lily, and of blonds that Hermione assumed to be his parents. There was also a poster for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was a team picture on it. Hermione spotted James first, who was wearing the robes with the 'C' on them, for 'Captain.' He was holding the Quaffle. On either side of him were the other chasers. Looking at the bottom of the picture (where it states the names), Hermione found out that they were Caelan McLaggen, who looked exactly like his son, and Dominic Johnson, who had the same skin and hair color as his daughter. Behind the chasers were the beaters, who happened to be Sirius Black, wearing a sexy smile and holding one Bludger, and Conlan Kirke, who held the other. On Conlan Kirke's left was Michael Summerby, who had a son in Hufflepuff. On Kirke's right was Sirius, and on Sirius's right was Remus. He had on the gloves of a keeper. "I didn't know that you played Quidditch."

"Well… yeah."

"Good to know. So I assume that this is mine?" she pointed to the bed/bed area that had not been touched between Caelan and Remus's beds.

"That is your home. Well, until we can figure out what we should do."

"Thank you, Remus, really. No one else that I know would do this."

"No problem."

"No, Remus, you don't get it. Imagine. If you walked up to someone who didn't know you but you knew, and only they could see you. Not many people would be as hospitable. I'm glad that it is you that found me."

Remus had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "Now. Do you have homework?"

"Nah. I finished it."

"Then what do you want to do?"

He thought a moment. "I'm not sure. I think that I'll read. Here we are," he pulled a large box from under his bed. It was filled with books. "Want to pick one?" Hermione was squealing and practically jumping up and down when he asked her. She noticed that he had some muggle books and pulled one of her favorites. "_To Kill a Mockingbird_?"

"Such an interesting story."

"And what do you find interesting about it?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed next to her. "My mum got it for me. I never liked it."

"Really? Have you ever thought about the absurdity of the whole situation?" she asked.

* * *

"Moony! Um, mate, what are you doing?"

Remus looked up, noticing the time. He and Hermione had been engaged in a discussion on books that lasted an hour and a half. "Um, I was going to read."

"Then why were you talking to yourself?" Caelan asked.

"I was comparing the books to pick the best one. I always do better if I hear the comparisons, rather than think them."

"Well your comparisons went to waste as we are heading to bed," Sirius said, pulling off his clothes (everything but his boxers) and hopping into bed.


	3. The Pontem

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Another Chapter!_

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: Still planning the trip to Scotland..._

* * *

The Pontem

When he woke up, she was gone. _That was a strange dream_, he thought. _Strange, indeed. I mean, some girl who is… a half-ghost? Funny._

"Morning, Remus," said a girl's voice from next to him.

He opened his eyes wider. It was real. "Morning, Mya."

"What classes do you have today?"

"Arithmancy, Transfiguration, double Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures, and Astronomy."

"That was my exact schedule! This should be easy to remember. Why aren't you taking Divination?"

He laughed, "It's a joke. I quit after 3rd year."

"Better than me. In my 3rd year, I threw the crystal ball across the room and stormed out. My dorm-mates scolded me for harming such time-altering property."

* * *

Hermione flicked her wand. She wanted to be the same as everyone else, so she wore the standard uniform—for the 90s. It was tighter and shorter than the uniforms of the 70s. Hermione didn't know, of course. It was surprising to Remus, though, when he found her in something that, in his opinion, covered next to nothing.

* * *

They headed to breakfast. "I don't want to eat. It's like I'm not hungry at all."

"I think your new ghost-like body does that to you."

"Probably. Everything just looks so unappetizing," she said.

"Good morning, Remus," Lily said.

"Hey, Lily. Where is James?"

"Back at our dorm. He's loaded it with food since you've been there last so that he can sleep in but still eat breakfast."

"Genius prat," Sirius muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while downing food like a Weasley. Even half-asleep, he was gorgeous.

"Do you think that Sirius looks a little out of it?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded.

"Want to walk to Arithmancy, Remus?" Lily asked.

"Sure. See you all in Transfiguration," Remus said. "So you and James? Took you long enough. How long have you fancied him?"

"A year or two."

"And how long has he fancied you?"

"6 years—give or take a few months."

"And why has it taken this long for you to say 'yes'?"

"You know… I still don't know," she laughed.

"I'm glad that you finally agreed. James would die for you, you know."

"I know. That's why I love him."

"You love him?"

"I know that it's fast—we have only gone on a date once. And it was last night. He had the elves deliver a nice dinner—mince meat pies, French bread—he's so sweet."

"I'm happy for the both of you, Lil."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"See any girls that suit your fancy?"

"None that are fine about my 'furry little problem'."

"I'm sure there's one."

"There are 4 women that I know who are alright with it. My mum, James's mum, you, and a witch that you don't know. She's unavailable, though." That was when he remembered that the witch in question was there.

"How old is she?" Lily asked.

"I'm 17," Hermione said.

"She's 17," Remus told Lily.

"Oh. Is she pretty?"

Hermione blushed as he said, "Yeah."

"Smart?" Lily questioned.

"Very. Recently, I had a discussion with her that lasted almost 2 hours. It was about a book." Hermione laughed and Remus smiled.

"What is the problem, then? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, it's just that we are… separated. It's complicated, Lil, but thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening."

* * *

"And what, Mister Potter, is an Animagus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Although James and Sirius were troublemakers, they always seemed to like Transfiguration.

"It is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned skill. It is a long process to become an Animagus, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses."

"Very good, Mister Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor."

James leaned over and whispered to Sirius, "I should hope that I know the answer to that question."

* * *

"May I come to Astronomy with you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to feel like I'm stalking you."

He laughed, "Believe me, if you were the only person that I could talk to, I would be stalking you."

* * *

"Oh! That one is Phoenix," Hermione pointed at the sky. "And Andromeda! Which is your favorite?"

"Star or constellation?"

"Both."

"Star is Procyon, constellation is Hercules."

"Why?"

"Procyon is 'before the dog'. As you know, I'm a werewolf. I like to remember the time before the wolf. Before the dog. It was long ago, but I remember. As for Hercules, I've always admired myths. What about yours?"

"My favorite constellation is Aquarius. I swam a lot as a kid with my family. I love water. I swam with my friends. Swimming and water have always been around. My favorite star is Sirius. As a kid, there was one special star that I liked to see. When I got older, Sirius told me that it was the star that he and his relatives before him were named after. I've always loved that star. I remember that we went out to try and see the star after…"

"After what?"

"Can't tell. Sorry."

He smiled, "It's alright."

* * *

"Try this one," Remus said, handing a book to Hermione. She could touch things. She just couldn't touch people. It was odd for Remus to be handing things to someone that he couldn't touch, but it worked. "I'm reading _Ghosts and Creatures Like It_. Found anything?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"Not yet—wait. Look at this. '_When a witch or wizard is either trapped in Priori Incantatem or been subject to two simultaneous Avada Kadevra curses, one of which was cast by a friend, they turn into what is called a 'dimidium'. A dimidium is caught in time, not aging, and can only be seen or heard by one person, called the 'pontem'. The pontem is important to the dimidium, and vice versa. The pontem is the only person who can free the dimidium. To do so, a potion and spell combination must be performed. The spell is '_dimittere_' and the potion is the 'Draught of Conteram Spirit'.' Instructions on next page. _It's all right here!"

"How long does the potion take to brew?"

"3 months. I can do it. I can free you from your form."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione squealed, jumping into Remus's arms. He technically wasn't supposed to feel anything, but he felt a warm sensation wash over the places that she touched.


	4. The Odd Behavior of Mr Black

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't claim anything._

* * *

The Odd Behavior of Mr. Black

Remus was up late. Hermione had already fallen asleep, but he couldn't sleep if he tried. The full moon was nearing, and he was restless. Opening up the section on the dimidium, he read.

'_The pontem will perform the _dimittere_ spell, wandless. The dimidium will drink the Draught of Conteram Spirit at the same time that the spell is performed. The pontem must be touching the dimidium.'_

He sighed. He wanted to know more about the relationship between the pontem and the dimidium.

_ 'The pontem and the dimidium have a very special bond. Usually, they were separated around the time of the dimidium's death, so fate puts them in a situation for them to be together.'_

_ Be together? _Remus thought_._

_ 'The dimidium may time-travel if the pontem has died before the death of the dimidium.'_

_ That means that I am dead by 1997, _he realized_._

_ 'The bond between pontem and dimidium is strong, as should not be broken by death, which is why time-travel is performed. In the case of time-travel, the time period between where the dimidium is and where the dimidium died may be changed. Because of time-space-continuum, there is an alternate universe created after every opposite choice as to what happened up to the dimidium's death. Time is fluid; however, this causes it to have a more solid appearance.'_

_ What is that rubbish? _Remus questioned himself.

* * *

One day, Hermione and Remus were coming from the library. Caelan was on a date with his girlfriend (and future wife, as Hermione noted), James was out with Lily, and Peter had a date with Death Eaters (and the kitchen, probably), not that the other Marauders knew, though.

"Where is Sirius, tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Date, probably. It is Friday."

"If you had someone you wanted to go out with—"

"Mya, really, its fine. I'd rather spend time with you than any of the bints that roam these halls." They walked towards the boys' staircase. When Remus found his dorm, he was about to open the door, but Hermione heard voices.

"Remus… I think Sirius is in there."

"I swear—if he's shagging on my bed again—"

"No… he's just talking. To no one, it seems." Remus propped the door open. It was true, Sirius was talking to no one, as it seemed. He was looking at the empty space on the bed next to him.

"Gin, I have no idea what to do. We need to see Dumbledore. We should have seen him in the first place. He'll know what to do."

"Gin?" Hermione thought, aloud.

"You know that name?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be—"

It looked as if Sirius was listening before he said, "Good. When do you want to go? I agree."

"What do you agree with, Sirius?" Remus asked, stepping into the room.

Sirius's head popped up. "Nothing. I was… thinking aloud."

"Thinking aloud?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"What are you going to see Dumbledore about?"

"You were listening?"

"Yes. I'm worried, Paddy. You've been out of it lately."

"Me? Out of it? We never hang out anymore. Prongs is with Evans constantly, Peter is who knows where, and you—where have you been? I can't ever find you."

"Library. I'm always there. If you were to look—"

"I wouldn't have to make an effort to look if we hung out more."

"You are just lonely! James has the girl that he's always wanted. You are used to hanging out with him. With him and Peter gone, you have no one. I heard some girls talking about how you haven't been rodgering anyone, recently. Lost your touch, Padfoot? Jealous that James has stopped and settled down with one person? Want that for yourself?"

"Whatever, Moony. You have never even shagged a girl! You can't tell me anything! I'm out of here!" he said, pushing past his friend.

"That was odd," Hermione said, after a moment of silence.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were angry at each other. Sirius was mad that Remus had pointed out the truth and Remus was mad because of the same reason. Sirius was jealous of what James had, and Remus was a virgin. Normally, that fact wouldn't have embarrassed him, but Sirius said it in front of Hermione, who Remus was sure wasn't a virgin, seeing how pretty she was.

"Remus?" Hermione said. He grunted. "Remus?"

"What?" he asked, not looking up.

"You have to talk to him sometime. He misses you. James and Lily miss you."

"They can talk to me if they wish."

"Remus, listen. Remember the friends I told you about? Cervus and Paws? Several times, Paws and I have gotten into rows. Cervus always stays with Paws. He never comes to my rescue. Fenice does, though. She wants to come so much, at times, as does Cervus, but they are hounded by Paws to stay. James and Lily want to talk to you, but James is and always will be best friends with Sirius and Lily will stay with James. In my personal experience, I always talked to Ha—Cervus and Fenice. I never cared what Paws thought. He would eventually come to his senses. What angered you about what he said, anyways?"

"He said that I've never shagged."

"And is that a lie?"

"No."  
"Are you ashamed?"

"A bit."

"Well I'm a virgin and I don't mind." It surprised him. She laughed. "You are shocked? I told you that males don't gravitate towards me, and I've never really been in a serious relationship. I'm not the type of person to give things away easily."

"Oh."

Her head shot up, "You were embarrassed because you thought that I'd judge you."

"What? No. I just—"

"Remus, come on."

"Fine. I thought that you would find it odd that I, a 7th year, have not… done what Sirius and James do."

"I find it sweet and admirable."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Mya, can you give me the snake fang and griffin talon?" She handed them over and he stirred the potion 3 times. Without looking up he said, "Horklump juice, 4 cups. How did you find this?"

"In my 5th year, a house elf showed us. We needed a spot to… do things."

He looked up, smiling, "Do things?"

"Yes, and that is as narrative as I get."

"2 Lacewing flies." She gave it to him. "Alright, let's add the baneberry, eye of newt, and Agrippa so that we can let it sit." The potion was underway.

* * *

"We need to hit the books," Sirius said. "No, I'm not asking him to help!" Remus and Hermione listened to the conversation that he had with himself. "Because I won't admit defeat."

"I wonder…" Hermione said, Remus nodding.


	5. Lupin Manor

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Not claiming anything._

* * *

Lupin Manor

"Okay, just try it."

"_Dimittere_." A brilliant, golden light shot from his wand.

"Great! Now just… wandless." He handed his wand over.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she was lifted off the ground. He put her down. "_Dimittere_." A golden light encased her.

"Wonderful! Now we can just finish the potion."

* * *

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you, but my sister has a wedding," Lily said.

"You can still go. Just stay at my house, apparate to yours, go to the wedding, apparate back."

"Only if you'll come with."

"Yeah, sure," James said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

"Oh, wonderful. Leave me all alone!" Sirius joked.

"If you'd just make up with Moony, you wouldn't have to be alone, would you?"

"Prongs, give it up."

"No! I'm tired of acting like a bad friend and ignoring him because I'm afraid of damaging my friendship with you. You are like a brother, as is Moony. Come on, Padfoot. Apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"What happened between the two of you, anyways?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, Evans."

* * *

"I figure that I'll stay here," Hermione said.

"But you'll be alone."

"It's not like I'll be giving or getting any gifts. I have no one to spend Christmas with. Here, at least, there are memories."

"Please come."

"I don't what to intrude."

"You are a dimidium. You can't intrude."

* * *

"See you at the New Years' Party, guys!" Remus yelled.

"New Years' Party?"

"Yeah, the Potters throw one every year. All of the high-up Ministry officials go—it's always in the Prophet. Not in your time, I guess?"

"No."

"Mum, Dad!" Remus ran over and hugged the couple. Mrs. Lupin had long, blond hair and pretty, blue eyes, just like her son. Remus looked exactly like Mr. Lupin, though (minus the hair and eyes). Mr. Lupin had the typical pureblood black hair and grey eyes.

"Ready to go?" John Lupin asked.

"Yep. Mya, can you apparate?"

"Let's find out," she said, grabbing onto his arm, ready to side-along. A second later, they were in a mansion. It was comfortable and warm, unlike the other Manors that she'd been in, which were more like museums, where you couldn't touch anything, it was always cold, and it smelled funny.

* * *

"Our guest bedrooms are being remodeled," Remus said.

"That's alright. I can go with the couch."

"No, I will. You are the guest."  
"Yes, the guest that won't impose."

"I will not sleep unless you are in that bed."

"Then come in it with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's not like you can feel me," she said. Little did she know what he could feel.

"Alright then," he said, stripping to his boxers and putting on sleep pants (but leaving his chest bare) as she flicked her wand and appeared in pajamas. They both got into Remus's bed. Hermione was the first to fall asleep. She curled into Remus's side. _She looks so peaceful_, he thought. He flipped his body over so that he could better look at her. When she scooted closer, he didn't move. She curled into his chest and he could feel the heat. So he lay, just watching her, until he fell asleep.

* * *

He was the first to wake up. She was on top of him. _Hmm, that's different._ He smiled. Hermione's lashes rested, gently, on her cheeks. Her hair was falling out of the bun that it was in, just like the first day that he'd met her. Her hands rested, lightly, on his shoulders. His arms were on her back. _Wait a minute_, he thought,_ so I can touch her. Well, not really—she isn't tangible, but I can't go through her. That's new. Well, I've never tried going through her. Other people can, but I guess I never have attempted it. _He pulled the hair band out of her hair, causing it to cascade around her shoulders, on her back, and gracefully touching him. _She's so sweet. I wonder what she did to anger the Death Eaters so much. Then again, what does anyone do? I feel bad for saying this—well, thinking it, but I'm glad that she got caught in the Priori Incantatem. She wouldn't be here. I… no, I don't fancy her._

_Yeah, you do_, spoke Moony in his head. _I do, too._

_ I don't. We are just friends. She's a dimidium, anyways. We'll always—_

_ No you won't. She won't magically be transported back to her time when she becomes human, again. She can't get back, no matter what. The book said it; she's already made time solid. You can fancy her_, Moony tried.

_ No I can't, she won't fancy me, back_, Remus was determined.

_ You really are blind, human. She does._

_ No. She's too sweet, smart, and stunningly attractive—bloody hell, I do fancy her._

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she felt a cushion underneath her. It was hard but comfortable. Looking up, she saw Remus, who was asleep. His hands were relaxed on her back. _He can touch me? I wish I knew that. Bugger, I wish I knew how I got into this ridiculous position. Hmm, he's so handsome. Up close, even more so. That's why I always had that crush on him. That's why I have a crush on him. Damn it. I just wish that when I change back to human, I could just stay. Maybe—no. Time is fluid. I just wish it weren't. I should find out what happens when I'm a human, again. It would be nice—no. I can't. Ugh._

She noticed that Remus's hair wasn't perfectly combed as it was when he was awake. Some strands of hair lay on his forehead, so she brushed them off. She looked down and noticed his chiseled abs and hard pecks. His werewolf bite was absent, so she just assumed that he'd put a concealment charm on it. One like she'd put on her scars. She sighed. She was glad that he was asleep so that she could have a moment to think and regret that she couldn't stay.

There were two things that she didn't know. 1: she could stay. 2: Remus was awake.

* * *

"Good morning, Remus. How was your sleep?" Jessica asked.

"It was good. No one was yelling and my room doesn't smell like 4 teenage boys. Just one," he said.

"Wonderful. Your father already went to work, I just wanted to say 'goodbye' before I left." She kissed his forehead, "See you after work."

"What do your parents do?" Hermione asked.

"Dad works with Mr. Potter in the Auror department—they are partners. My mum works in the Muggle Liaison Office." He put some fried eggs on his plate. "Want any?" he joked.

"Very funny. I'm just not hungry. Ever. And I never have to go to the bathroom. It's odd, I know."

"What do you want to do?"

* * *

After a day full of reading and playing with some muggle board games that Jessica Lupin left lying around, Jessica and John arrived home, where Hermione and Remus had prepared dinner.

"That was very sweet of you, Remus, but you didn't have to do that," Jessica said.

"I know, mum, but I wanted to. How was work?" he asked as they all sat down for a dinner of bangers and mash.

"Fair. There are so many Death Eaters running about. You need to watch yourself, Remus. You know that they are recruiting werewolves," John said.

"Well, someone cast several glamour charms on a muggle, today. Scared the poor girl half out of her wits, I tell you," Jessica recalled. After more banter, she asked, "So how are the boys?"

"Charlus told me that James finally got the Evans girl to come on a date," John said.

"Oh, yes. They are a great couple. We were all waiting for Lily to agree, as she's fancied him for about 2 years, but it took her awhile."

"What about Sirius?" John asked.

"We had a disagreement, so we haven't spoken in awhile."

"What about?" Jessica asked.

"We just… had a variance. Nothing much." Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, the Lupins dropped the subject.

"How is Peter?"

"He isn't around much. Sometimes I wonder what he's up to," Remus said. Hermione was ready to scream out the truth, but she couldn't.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Jessica suggested.

"Maybe," Remus thought about it. _Unlikely, but possible_, he thought.

"What about you? Do you have anyone special?" John asked.

"There is this one girl," Remus said. To Remus's knowledge, Hermione was getting into her pajamas and reading a book, as she said that she wanted to do. At the last minute, Hermione decided otherwise. In actuality, she was standing just outside the door of the dining hall.

"Oh?" John asked.

"But she wouldn't go for me."

Hermione listened in. _I didn't realize that he fancied someone. It's alright, though, it wouldn't have worked between us, anyways._

"Why ever not?" Jessica asked.

"She's… her. She's so smart and beautiful—she'd never be with someone like me."

"Son," John said, "I tell myself that, everyday. When your mother and I were just friends, I said, 'she'd never date me. I'm just John Lupin. I'm insignificant when compared to others that she will more likely date.' Look at us, now."

"Oh," he said. And that was all Hermione heard, as she was tip-toeing back to their room. She wondered who he fancied. It would have been beneficial for her to stay for the next part, though.

"What is her name?" Jessica asked.

"Mya."

* * *

When Remus got back to his room, Hermione was passed out on the bed. In the middle of the bed. On top of all of the covers. He laughed. He stripped to his boxers, put on his sleep pants, and went to pick her up. She was limp in his arms, but woke up.

"Sorry, Remus," she said, trying to sit up and move.

"No," he said, pulling her closer. Her arms went around his neck. They stared into each others' eyes. "It's fine," he said, laying down and placing her next to himself before pulling the covers over the both of them.

"So who is it that you fancy?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that I was eavesdropping, but I heard you tell your parents that you fancied someone who wouldn't fancy you back. I'm sure—heck, I know that whoever it is will, so don't worry about it. So who do you fancy?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Your dad told you about how he felt with your mum and then you said 'Oh', but nothing else."

"You should have stayed."

"Why?"

"You would have heard her name."

"Who?"

"It's you, Mya. I fancy you." She was frozen in shock. "See, you are too… special to fancy me back. I'm sorry—I'll sleep on the couch," he started to get up, but Hermione stopped him, sitting up, too.

"I fancy you, too," she said. He stopped and turned towards her. They were both kneeling on the bed. They both scooted forwards. His bare chest touched her scantily clad one. Her hands wound themselves around his neck as his ran down her sides to find her lower back. She tilted her head upwards, and he leaned forwards. Their eyes closed and their lips touched. Fireworks went off. It scared both of them, as neither had felt that sensation, before. The kiss quickly became heated, and Remus's tongue found itself in Hermione's mouth, but they stopped, eventually, both breathing hard. His crystal eyes found her toffee ones. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling herself away, "I shouldn't have done that. I have to return to my time when I'm a human again."

"No you don't," he said, "In one of the books that I read, it said that you've already changed the timeline. You can't go back."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She practically tackled him, assaulting him with kisses. "Be my girlfriend, Mya?"

"Yes, but I should tell you about my past, if I can stay."


	6. A Potter Party

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

_Disclaim: I disclaim HP._

* * *

A Potter Party

When Remus woke up, the next day, he found himself in the same situation as the day before, with Hermione on top of him. They talked into the late hours of the night where he found out about almost everything. Almost.

He looked down at his girlfriend, smiling. _It's nice to call her 'my girlfriend'_, he thought. That was when he noticed it. On her arm. _What is that?_ He read the scar that said 'Mudblood'. When she woke up, she saw him reading the scar on her arm. "What is this?" he asked.

"I was tortured at Malfoy Manor," she said.

"Oh, Hermione," he said, pulling her closer to him. He liked the name 'Hermione'. He found it interesting, and he thought that it worked well for his girlfriend. She looked like a 'Hermione'.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago."

"Tell me."

"Harry, Ron, and I were trying to find the horcruxes. Like I said last night, we skipped 6th year to do it. In the winter, we were looking, but were taken by Snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor. I cast a stinging hex on Harry, but they just wanted to be sure that it wasn't him. Draco knew that it was Harry, but he said that he wasn't sure. We had the Sword of Gryffindor with us. Bellatrix Lestrange, although you know her as Black, had a copy of the sword in her vault at Gringotts, thinking that it was the real one. She tortured me, asking where I got it. She did this to my arm and," she got up, taking off the concealment charms, "this." Her back had 5 pink streaks which were visible against her smooth skin. "They are almost healed, though. She also used the Cruciatus. I am the only living person to never scream under the influence of it." She laid back down. "It was terrible, but it let us to the next horcrux."  
"The cup, right?"

"Yeah. We barely made it out of that one. We had to make our get-away on a blind dragon."

"Now you _have_ to tell me," he said, pulling her closer. She rested her head in his armpit and placed a hand on his chest, silently admiring the blond chest hair that resided there.

* * *

"Remus?" Jessica called.

"Yes, mum?"

"Your father and I are off to work!"

"Alright, see you later, mum." When he heard to distinct 'crack' noises, Remus turned onto his side to look at Hermione. "Let's stay in bed."

"All day?"

"Most of it."

"Sounds good to me," she said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Remus, what do you feel when I kiss you, when I touch you?"

"It's warm. It feels odd, but with every passing day, I can feel you more."

* * *

"Happy Christmas, love," Remus said, kissing Hermione's nose.

"Happy Christmas. Want to get up?"

"Not really, but I will." Without changing out of their pajamas, they headed down to where the large tree was. "Happy Christmas, mum," Remus said. "You too, dad."

"Happy Christmas," his parents said at the same time. Remus got lots of gifts from his family and friends. His mum went over to check on the house elves, who were preparing brunch, and his father went to use the lavatory.

Remus turned to Hermione and said, "This is for you." He gave her a black box. When she opened it, she gasped.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" she hugged him. "But won't it be weird? I mean, People will see a floating necklace."

"That's why I charmed it," he said placing it around her neck. It was a silver wolf. "Representative of you and I."

Remus was dressed in black dress robes. Hermione wore light blue dress robes (the ones that she wore to the Yule Ball) just so that she didn't feel left out. They flooed to the Potter's Manor, where they were intercepted by James and Lily, who both looked great (James in black and Lily in green).

"How was the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Awful," Lily said, "Petunia's terrible. She and Vernon didn't like James, much, but my dad did, which is new," she smiled, "When Vernon tried to brag about what type of car he had, James told him what type of broom he had. That was probably the highlight of my trip."

"Either that or when your father liked me but hated the whale-man. Petunia's face was purple. Both literally and figuratively. I hexed it to turn purple, which made Vernon and Petunia leave. Jack and Rose were glad to see them go," James said.

Hermione, James, Remus, and Lily all laughed. "So you had a good time then? And Jack didn't kill James?"

"Surprising, right?" Lily asked, jokingly.

"A bit," Remus said. "And the actual wedding?"

"Horrendous. Lily made me wear a muggle contraption—"

"A tux?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, that. I nearly choked!" Lily, Hermione, and Remus laughed in spite of James.

* * *

"Where is Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Moping around here somewhere. I'm sorry that we haven't—"

"It's okay."

"No, Moony, it isn't."

"Yeah, it is. I should probably apologize to Padfoot anyways. I'll go looking." Remus and Hermione went to Sirius's room. They heard him talking.

"I was just taking the Mickey!" Sirius then laughed, "Oh, you know it."

"Sirius," Remus called.

Sirius turned around. "Hey, Remus, I want to—"

"No, I want to apologize. I overreacted."

"No, it was me."

"No."

"It was me."

"Me."

"Nope."

"How about we agree that we both overreacted."

"I like it. Listen, I have something to tell you. I need your help. You will think that I'm absolutely nutters when I tell you, but…"


	7. Real

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of having to disclaimed when I've never claimed..._

* * *

Real

"I like it. Listen, I have something to tell you. I need your help. You will think that I'm absolutely nutters when I tell you, but there's this thing… a person… she's ghost-like. Dumbledore said that she's a dimidium. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Yes," was all Remus said. It made sense—talking to himself, never being around, and it was a girl. No wonder he hadn't been shagging anyone.

"Great! I have one of those and I need help finding out information about the dimidium. Why can only I see her?"

"You are the pontem. Only you can free her. I have one, too."

"Really? It makes sense, though."

"What is your dimidium's name?"

"She won't tell me her real name. She said 'Fenice'."

Hermione's head popped up, "Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Tell Sirius to ask the dimidium if it is Ginevra Weasley."

"Padfoot, my dimidium wants to know if yours' full name is 'Ginevra Weasley'."

Sirius's head turned to the side before he turned back to Remus, "Yes. She wants to know who yours is."

"Hermione Granger," Remus said.

"Ginevra—oh, sorry… Ginny says that Hermione is one of her best friends."

"And about before, I'm working on freeing Hermione. I have a potion and I can teach you the spell. Ginny, when you are human again, you won't be returning to the future. You will be stuck in the past, so I expect you to tell Sirius about your past like Mya did for me," Remus said.

"She said that she will," Sirius promised. "So this potion?" Remus explained the potion and spell. "That's cool," he said.

"No. What's cool is that we both have dimidium."

"Can you tell Sirius to tell Ginny that I miss her?" Hermione asked. "Also, ask her how she got here."

"Pad, Mya says that she misses Ginny and she wants to know how Ginny became a dimidium."

"Gin says that she saw Hermione with Dolohov and Rosier when Shaklebolt shot an _Expelliarmus_. Hermione just vanished. People were scared, not sure what had happened. She said that someone on her side was _Imperious_ed and so he and a Death Eater shot her with _Avada_s at the same time."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Rastaban Lestrange was the Death Eater and Bill was the friend. She didn't say a last name, though."

Hermione gasped. "Who died after I left?"

"She wants to know who died after she was gone."

"Ginny said that she isn't sure which people died before Hermione left, so she's just saying who died, in general. Bill was _Imperious_ed, killing Fleur, Charlie, Dora, Percy, Audrey, and herself. Lestrange happened to be _Avada_ing Ginny at the same time, which is why she's a dimidium. Fred was crushed under the rubble," Hermione knew that. It kept playing over and over again in her head. Fred was a good friend. "And George was devastated, going insane and killing Death Eaters like mad. Katie, Angie, Ali, Lee, and Olli were killed with Fred." Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood. All friends. "Shaklebolt was killed by Rosier after defending Hermione. So was the Patil twins. Lavender was attacked by Greyback," Remus tensed, "When she died, Ron killed Greyback before committing suicide." Ron and Lavender had recently eloped. It wasn't a surprise. "Luna was hit by Voldie, so Harry was in tears while fighting the big guy. Bellatrix Lestrange—wait, my cousin married that prick? I knew that they were engaged—"

"Sirius," Remus said, catching his friend's attention.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, Bellatrix ended up killing a ton of people, including Cho, Michael, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Mundungus, Hestia, Rodger, Justin, and Neville, the latter whose girlfriend, Hannah, was convinced that he was still alive. She says that Hermione killed Bella, way to go, by the way, but Gin wasn't sure if she knew who Bella killed. Those were just a few. Molly and Arthur were both killed by Goyle Sr., as was Hagrid. She also doesn't know if Hermione knew, but Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Daphne, and Astoria switched sides, and so Lucius Malfoy killed Draco, Blaise, and Greg. She said that Hermione killed Malfoy, too. Dolohov was killed by Minerva—Minnie? My favorite professor? Sorry. Minnie also killed Yaxley, Travers, McNair, and Selwyn before getting killed by Rowle. Dolohov apparently killed someone close to Hermione, but she won't say whom, because Hermione knows who it is." Hermione did. It was Remus.

* * *

"3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" Remus pulled Hermione to him, by the waist, and gave her a big kiss.

"I could have touched her this entire time?" Sirius asked, pulling Ginny to him and mimicking the same actions that Remus and Hermione had previously shown.

"Yeah. Just found that out the other day."

"It's alright," Sirius said, "It's the first time I've really talked with a girl other than Evans, mum (Dorea Potter), or that terrible woman that I have to call my flesh and blood (Walburga Black)."

"So you do want to settle down?"

"What you said was true, to an extent. I'm jealous of Lily and James. I can have that, now."

* * *

"Almost done. Just give me the powder of a scarab, the star thistle, leech juice, and the armadillo bile." He stirred it 14 and a half times, "Done!"

"Wow. This is it," Sirius said.

Remus poured a bit of potion into each of the two cups. He handed one to Sirius (to give to Ginny) and the other to Hermione. The boys placed their hands on their respective dimidium's shoulders. The girls drank the potion and the boys said the spell.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Remus could feel skin. Skin that electrified him. Opening his eyes, Hermione looked less tan. He could see how the tan on her cheeks caused a light layer of freckles to appear. He saw the happiness in her toffee eyes. He saw the way that the lights clashed perfectly with her honey-colored curls and her wonderful skin tone. He could smell vanilla.

_Mate_, Moony said.

_What? _Remus asked.

_Hermione is our mate. We must tell her._

_ She isn't._

_ She is. _ Remus gave up—it was a fight he couldn't win. He knew Hermione was his. Turning to Sirius, he saw a pretty girl appear, gradually, in his arms. She was invisible, turning transparent, before she became real. Her red hair fell to the top of her bum and her eyes were like peanut butter. She was pretty, but Remus didn't think that she held a candle to his Hermione.

He turned back to Hermione when she said, "You did it!" She kissed him for the first time in real flesh. Feeling Hermione was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. When she pulled away, he pulled her into a hug.

He whispered into her ear, "You are my mate. Moony just told me."

As an alternative to what Remus thought her reaction would be, Hermione stayed in her place, not flinching or making to move away. Instead, she whispered, "In my 3rd year, you turned into a werewolf. I tried to distract you, so I howled. You followed. Werewolves only answer to the call of their own kind or to the call of their mate. It makes sense."

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you, Remus John Lupin." When their attention returned to the couple next to them, they found the playboy with obsidian locks snogging with the ginger girl.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny ran at one another. "Gin! I missed you so much—I missed everyone!" said Hermione, hugging one of her best friends.

"I missed you, too! Besides, at least you had someone of intellectual competence to talk to," Ginny nodded to Remus. Then she gestured towards Sirius, "I had this genius to converse with."

"Hey!" Sirius joked, grabbing the redhead by her hips and spinning her around, placing a kiss on her lips. Meanwhile, Remus snuck up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She leaned into his chest and he kissed the way up her neck and placed a large kiss on her cheek before nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Let's go see the Headmaster," Hermione suggested.

* * *

"I am very impressed. 100 points to Gryffindor for completing such a difficult task, of finding out about the dimidium and then bringing not one, but two, to life. Congratulations. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, I will have a room prepared for you to stay in. You may take your NEWTs at the end of this year. I understand that you are young, but I am sure that you are more than capable. There is a fairly simple spell that collects information about a person, but someone needs to do it on themselves. The incantation is _Recognoscendas_."

"_Recognoscendas_," Hermione and Ginny both cast on themselves. Permanent records and files showed up on Dumbledore's desk."

"Nice to have you girls. Your portrait is the one of the friends near the Gryffindor tower." It was just across the corridor from the Gryffindor tower, actually.

"Sir, I was wondering our ages," Ginny said.

"You were frozen as a dimidium, not aging. You are the same age as the day of your almost-death. However many days left from your next birthday on the day that you almost-died, add that to today's date. That is your birthday."

"So I'll turn 18 on June 5th," Hermione said.

"And I'll be 17 on April 28th," Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione jumped onto her crème and scarlet bed. The room was gorgeous. She had already seen Ginny's room, which was identical. There was a crystal chandelier on the high ceiling. The windows had drapes of a shimmery gold. The floor was wooden with beautiful rugs. There were stair sets on either side of the room that met at the top so that you could look at the entire room. A large desk was on the 2nd floor. There was a balcony overlooking the grounds. The joint bathroom was marble. It was the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen.

* * *

"I'm going to marry her, Moony. I really think that I will."

"Who is Sirius Black going to _marry_?" James asked, really loudly. Everyone looked at Sirius, expectedly.

"A wonderful witch," Sirius said.

"By the name of?" Lily asked.

"You don't know her, I'm sure."

"I know just about every girl who presides in this school," James said.

"Just about," Sirius reminded.


	8. Horcruxes

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM._

* * *

Horcruxes

"As soon as we start to find them, Voldemort will feel what we are doing," Hermione explained. Looking at her boyfriend and her best friend's boy friend, she said, "You should really be off to bed. No use in following us, I mean—you can't help."

"They may, if they please. It's a Friday." Dumbledore said. Hermione and Ginny sighed, sharing a knowing look. "Enlighten me, girls, on why they may not."

"It took Hermione, my brother, and Harry about the entire school year, before, and that was when a few of the horcruxes had previously been dealt with."

"That was before," Sirius pointed out, "When you didn't know where they were, nor did you know how to destroy them."

Dismally, Ginny said, "I hate to admit it, but he's got a point."

Sirius grinned, "Gin, was it really that hard to admit that I'm right?"

"Yes," she said, gruffly, trying to keep the scowl on her face as her boyfriend tugged her closer to him and kissed her cheek, sweetly.

"Get back to your common—oh, Professor Dumbledore!" Lily cried out, in shock. When she stopped in her tracks, James ran into her back, causing her to fall forward before she caught herself.

"Sorry, Lils. Sirius, Remus? What are you—hey, Al!" James said.

"James!" Lily scolded. Albus laughed.

"It's alright, Miss Evans," he said.

"What are you all doing up here?" James asked.

"What did you do?" Lily asked, staring straight at Sirius, who faked shock.

"Evans! It wounds me that you blame me above all! Moony's here, too!"

"Remus wouldn't break the rules unless it was your idea," she stated. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Lily turned to the girls, "Hello. We've never met." She offered a hand.

Hermione held her hand out and shook Lily's. "Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me 'Ginny'."

"What are we all doing down here?" James asked, wringing one arm around Sirius's neck and the other around Remus's.

"What we are doing is none of your business," Remus said, pushing James's arm off his shoulder.

"It actually is," Ginny pointed out. "Almost our entire story is about them… or their family."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, so you reject me but willingly go for Prongsie and Evans?" Sirius mocked hurt. He turned his back on Ginny and crossed his arms.

"I could never reject you," Ginny said, turning him around and placing a kiss on his jawbone, as she couldn't reach his lips unless he would bend down, which he looked intent on not doing. "Unless James and Lily will accept my offer," she joked, sending a suggestive look towards the couple.

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, kissing her full on the lips before setting her down. James leaned over to Remus, "Is this who Sirius said he'd marry?" Ginny's head whipped from James to Sirius.

"Yep."

"I can see why," Lily said.

"You want to marry me?" Ginny asked.

"If you'll have me," Sirius said.

"Wait… really?" she asked, her face lighting up.

Sirius got down onto one knee and held both of Ginny's hands in his. "Ginny, you are different. At first, you hated me, and I hated you," Ginny smiled, as that was the understatement of the century. "We talked more, and I fancied you. I guess you fancied me, too. All of my relationships have been physical, but with you, I couldn't do that. It was a blessing, when I look back on it. I got to know you. You know me, and I know a lot about you, but I don't know everything. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, Sirius," she said, getting onto her knees and kissing him. Lily was in tears, having never seen Sirius so smitten with a girl. Remus and James were smiling, proudly. Hermione was grinning like she never had. Albus was chuckling, as he felt their love.

"I don't have a ring," Sirius said, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"I don't need one."

"You deserve one."

"I can't argue with that, but I can get one some other time."

"Congrats," the elder wizard said.

"I hate to ruin a perfect moment, but we need to destroy the horcruxes," Remus reminded.

"You love ruining perfect moments, Moony," Sirius joked.

Remus smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"What is a 'horcrux'?" Lily asked.

* * *

"Don't touch it, just let me stab it," Hermione said. She plunged the sword (impregnated with basilisk venom) through the tiara, which spurted blood.

"It starts," Ginny said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"He knows."

* * *

"_Accio_ charms don't work," Hermione said.

"Lily, come. The rest of you… stay." As they entered the vault, they escaped the boys' complaints.

"There!" Hermione said. "Just don't touch anything, or it will multiply and burn you." She grabbed the cup and stuck the sword through it.

* * *

"It's a beautiful locket. Shame to have to destroy it," Lily remarked.

"You'll keep saying that it's beautiful until you see what comes out," Hermione rasped, still begging for water, which she was refused, as they were trying to avoid an encounter with the Inferi. As Sirius brought the sword down on it, they all shuddered, seeing his worst nightmares. They were truly awful.

* * *

Ginny visibly shuddered when the notebook was brought into sight. Sirius was confused. "It's only a journal?"

"It's only a journal until you meet what's inside," Ginny said, her voice barely at a whisper. "May I have the honors?"

"Of course," Hermione handed the sword over to Ginny. Ink splattered the shirt of the latter.

* * *

"Don't touch, just stab," Hermione instructed as James brought the blade down onto to ring.

"

* * *

_Instanti étouffer_!" Hermione yelled as the teal light hit a Death Eater in the chest.

"I've never heard that spell," Remus watched as the man who Hermione just hit fell to the ground, grasping at his neck.

"I invented it. I also invented this one," she said, aiming her wand at another wizard clothed in black, "_Disrumpam_!" His neck visibly snapped.

"Nice one!" Sirius commented.

"Thanks! _Sectumsempra_!"

"You invent that one, too?"

"Nope," she ducked as a yellow light whizzed over her head. "Snape did."

* * *

"_Serpensortia_!" Voldemort shouted. He started to control the snake. Ginny told the snake to do otherwise (she could speak Parseltongue from her diary experience).

"_Mobiliarbus_! _Stupefy_! _Protego_! _Avis_!" Hermione shot off spells. She dodged Voldemort's _Avada_ by jumping to the ground, laying flat on her stomach. Her opponent then started to shoot the green spell at the ground, forcing the witch to roll out of its path. She jumped up and tried to battle.

"_Avada Kadevra_!" he shot again, and this time, it was heading straight for Hermione.

Remus jumped right in front of her. "NO!" she screamed as it hit him.

Voldemort knew that she was distracted, so he said, "_Avada Kadevra_!" The green light went hurtling towards Hermione.


	9. Weddings!

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Pics of the dresses on my profile._

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaim: Here I am, disclaiming._

* * *

Weddings!

It bounced off of her and hit the Dark Wizard. Hermione held a hand to her forehead, where she felt a lightning-shaped scar.

Remus stood. "That's impossible!" Sirius yelled.

"How are you alive?" Hermione asked.

"I'm… not sure. How are you alive?"

"You. Now _Avada_ me. Someone."

"What?" Remus screamed.

"_Avada_ her!" Ginny yelled, "Voldemort has a horcrux in her, now! Kill it! She'll be alright."

"I love you, Hermione Granger. _Avada Kadevra_!" The green light hurtled towards Hermione and hit her straight in the chest. She twisted in the air and landed with a 'thump' on the cold ground.

She stood up and hugged Remus, "I love you, too. Thank you. Now, we know how I'm alive, but I don't know how you are."

* * *

"It seems that your lycanthrope has vanished," Madam Pomfrey said. "This has never happened before, I can't explain—"

"But I can," said Dumbledore. "What happened was that Mister Lupin, acting unselfishly, tried to sacrifice his own life for Miss Granger's. The werewolf instinctively died, protecting him."

"Moony is no longer with me?"

"No, he still is. You just won't turn into a werewolf, monthly. Talk to him."

_Moony? You alright?_

_ Yeah. I am, thanks for asking._

"He's good." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. They now shared identical lightning-shaped scars because of his sacrifice.

* * *

"Let's get married," Remus suggested.

"Good plan," Hermione said, simply, reaching up to kiss him.

"Join the club!" Lily squealed, pulling Hermione along to their little group (Ginny was engaged to Sirius, Lily to James, and now Hermione to Remus).

"What'd you do, mate?" James joked

* * *

"Ginny, when we met, I did not think that one day I'd be marrying you. I thought, 'hey, there's some creepy half-ghost following me'." Everyone laughed. "As time went on and you were stalking me," he smiled, "I found that you are the wittiest person that I've ever met. I knew then and there that you are the one for me. You are me other half. I promise to protect you and love you. I promise to never let go."

"Sirius, I always knew you to be playboy, heartthrob, and devilishly handsome. When I came here, I was forced to talk to you. I learned that you are only a playboy on the outside. Inside, you are sweet and caring. You cherish friendship and hate to be lonely. I promise to keep you entertained so that you aren't ever lonely. I promise to use my wit to keep you on your toes. Most importantly, I promise to," she leaned forward and whispered into his ears. His eyes widened, as did his smile. Everyone laughed, as it wasn't hard to guess what Ginny was saying, and it was typical of the pair.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your bride?" the Ministry official asked.

"I do." His smile had never been larger. An orange light shot from the Ministry official's wand, wrapping around Sirius and Ginny's hands. The orange was representative of Sirius and his energy, warmth, enthusiasm, appetite, flamboyancy, and demand for attention.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Sirius Orion Black to be your husband?" the Ministry official asked.

"I do." A green light jumped out and wrapped around the orange one. It represented Ginny's health, luck, youth, vigor, generosity, and fertility.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the—oh," the Ministry official stopped because it was like the bride and groom were let out of their cages and were snogging. Everyone laughed except Molly Weasley, who was crying, and Dorea Potter, who was sniffling.

Sirius and Ginny stopped snogging and grasped one another's hands, swaggering down the aisle. Hermione and James, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, followed. Hermione wore a powder blue dress. Following them was Lily and Remus. After that was Dorcas (Meadows) and Regulus. Regulus had recently reconnected with Sirius.

* * *

_It was raining outside. The drops hit the windows and made 'pang' noises. Hermione sighed, resting her head on Remus's chest. After graduation, Remus, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, and Ginny moved in together._

_ Ginny stood up, wanting to get out of the room and get her blood flowing. She went downstairs. Their flat was right on Diagon Alley, which was nice. Deciding to get some ice cream, she _Accio_ed her rain jacket and ventured out._

_ "Weasley?" she heard. Turning around, Ginny saw a boy about her age. He looked exactly like Sirius, other than the fact that his face was bloodied and his voice was weak. She recognized him, immediately._

_ "Regulus? Is that you?"_

_ "Yeah. My parents… they were sure that the Dark Lord was returning. They wanted me to… they wanted me to find and kill the Granger girl, thinking that it would aid His return. I told them that I wouldn't. They beat me and I just escaped. Please," and with the last word, his knees buckled and Ginny caught him._

* * *

Dorcas was a friend of Sirius's and they needed another bridesmaid. Hermione and Ginny had made good friends with Lily and Dorcas since the war ended.

Ginny reconnected with her family. That was why Molly and Arthur Weasley were watching the daughter that they'd known for less than 2 months become a Black.

"I do," James said. A purple light swirled, representing nobility, mystery, transformation (James's transformation from an egotistical toerag to someone that Lily would _actually_ marry), wisdom, enlightenment, and arrogance.

"And do you, Lily Marie Evans, take James Charlus Potter to be your husband?"

"I do." A blue light joined the purple. It represented peace, tranquility, calmness, stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, conservatism, security, cleanliness, order, and loyalty, all traits possessed by Lily.

Next to Lily was Dorcas in an emerald green dress. Next to Dorcas was Hermione and Ginny. Next to James was Sirius, Remus, and Regulus.

* * *

The gold light swirled. The color represented Remus's masculine energy, his compassion, wisdom, knowledge, wealth, and royalty. He was, after all, a descendant of Gryffindor. "I do," Hermione said. The scarlet light representing passion, desire, speed, strength, power, heat, love, aggression, danger, and fire merged with the gold. Remus and Hermione smiled at each other—the colors matched their wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the ministry official said as Remus and Hermione kissed. "Lord and Lady Gryffindor."

Ginny stood next to Hermione in red and gold. Sirius stood by Remus.


	10. Epilogue

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

_So I'm doing a Ginny/Sirius!_

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim all claims for HP._

* * *

Epilogue

"Mum, don't!" Lucas whined as Hermione kissed his blond head. He was a 7th year. His blond hair was styled like his father's, and his eyes were blue, again, like his father's. He was tall and muscular (he had werewolf genes in him, after all—the werewolf technically died, but Moony didn't, so Remus still had his werewolf strength, which was passed to his kids), and fancied by many females in his grade. He only had eyes for one, though. He was in Gryffindor.

"I'm proud of you, son. Head Boy is a hard thing to do," Remus said. Lucas smiled.

"Are you not proud of _me_?" asked a mocking voice. Hermione and Remus swore that their daughter, Skylar, must have been in some way, related to Sirius and Ginny. Technically, she was. They were convinced because of her wit and need to get in trouble. Skylar had her mother's honey-brown hair but her father's blue eyes. Many boys fancied her, but she only fancied one boy. She was entering her 6th year. She was also a Gryffindor.

Quinn came next. She had her father's blond hair and blue eyes. She was going into her 5th year. Quinn was smart and beautiful. She was in Ravenclaw. "Bye, mum. See you in class, dad."

After Quinn was Jakub. He had tanned skin, honey hair, and was the only child in the family to have his mum's brown eyes. He was going into his 4th year as a Slytherin. "See you."

"Luke!" said Katie Bell, who came running down the station. She jumped into Lucas's arms, where they shared a heated kiss. Still in his grasp, she turned to her boyfriend's parents and said, "Hello, Professor Lupin and Mrs. Lupin."

"Call me 'Hermione', dear," Hermione said. She and Katie were friends in her time.

"Bye, Mum." Lucas started to walk Katie to the train but stopped before they got on. He got down onto one knee.

"What—" Katie was confused.

"Katie, we met on the train all of those years ago. I have been in love with you since my 5th year. We have been through so much together, and I don't want to go through any more without you. Will you marry me?" Her blue eyes caught sight of the gorgeous ring that he carried.

"Yes!" she squealed. He stood up and kissed her, twirling her around.

"Good for him," said Sirius, walking up behind Remus.

"Yeah. When he told me, I said 'go for it'."

"Hey Aunt Hermione, Professor," Kyle said, high-fiving Hermione. He had black hair and grey eyes. He would be in Gryffindor for his 7th year, like Lucas. "Our dorm is going to be pretty empty."

"Empty?" Remus joked. "I'm sure Lucas takes up little room, what with Lee, Fred, and George running mad."

"Eh," Kyle smiled his dazzling smile. He saw his girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, walking past and he whistled, making her blush. "Bye mum, bye dad!" he waved.

"Don't do stupid things!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, mum, can't hear you!" Kyle said, despite the fact that they were about 10 feet apart.

"Bye, mum," Skylar hugged Hermione. She ran over and kissed her boyfriend, Fred Weasley.

"Bye, mum, dad, Aunt 'Mione, Uncle Re—I mean, Professor," Audrey said. She had long, red hair and brown eyes. She walked over and hugged her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory.

"Quinn, watch out for Jakub, alright?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Alright, mum!" she said, jumping into Theodore Nott's arms.

"Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Sirius!" Dorcas and Lily ran over, hugging their friends.

"Hey, guys," Regulus and James said, together.

"Bye, everyone," Harry said, finding his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, with his best friend, Ron Weasley, and _his_ girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

"Bye," Grace Potter, a small girl who resembled her mother in all but hair, said. She locked hands with her boyfriend, Jakub. Grace was a Ravenclaw in her 4th year.

"Later," Wyatt Black (son of Regulus and Dorcas) said, finding his girlfriend, Alexa Prewett (daughter of Gideon and Marlene). Wyatt had black hair and blue eyes.

"Bye," Ryder Black, Wyatt's twin, said, finding his own girlfriend, Hazel Longbottom.

Everything fit into place. It was the fault of the partial ghosts and the sacrifice, too. Maybe, the dimidium experience wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
